


A Whole New World

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Khuzdul, Mute! Reader, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You are a long-time friend of Richard Armitage. Since his Spooks days, you have worked as his personal assistant and fought alongside him in every trial and supported him through every endeavor. However, when the two of you are thrust into a world you both had only ever dreamed of living in...things don't go exactly according to plan.Now you and Richard must make a decision and decide whether or not to allow fate to run its course...or risk throwing the whole universe and the one parallel to it in disarray.If you had a chance to change the fate of a King and his successors...would you risk changing it all?Slight Richard Armitage x Mute! Fem! ReaderEventual Thorin Oakenshield x Mute! Fem! Reader
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader, Richard Armitage/You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a project I've been working on for a bit. CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC. This is my first crack at a real Hobbit fanfic, and yes, it's going to be like every other modern reader fic lmao that's my bad. I hope you like the twist though. I'd love to go through middle earth with Richard! <3

“Richard, if you don’t stop, I’m going to destroy you.”

Large toes poked your thigh again, and you gripped your laptop, eyes closing. Light snickering sounded from beside you, and you gave Richard a glare.

“ _Richard_.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone until you get some sleep. You’ve been working constantly since this morning.”

You shook your head, beginning to type again and continuously glance at some documents on the armrest beside you.

“Richard, I’m almost done. I just have to finish some of these documents, finish getting you booked in for the last day of Magicon, if it doesn’t interfere with any showings of Uncle Vanya, at least, and try to work some leisure days in for you. Once I get all of this settled, then I’ll get some sleep.”

Richard pointed out, taking a sip of his wine.

“You said that yesterday and didn’t go to sleep. At all.”

You sighed and stretched, letting your head fall back.

“Richard, I _promise_. I’m going to go straight to bed the second this is all finished.”

Richard was quiet for a moment, making you think that he had given up. Going back to typing, you mumbled to yourself, and Richard suddenly pulled the laptop from your grasp.

“Richard!”

Richard said, setting the computer down onto the coffee table.

“(Y/n), I know you take the job of being my assistant very seriously, and I greatly appreciate it…but I’m not going to stand for you risking your health for me. You’ve been my assistant and friend for ten years now. I know you very well enough to know when you’ve reached your physical limit.”

You groaned, your head falling back onto the couch.

“I know that, but there’s a deadline on this, Rich. I’m really far behind.”

Richard poured you a glass of wine and nudged you.

“One more night isn’t going to hurt, (Y/n). You got so much done yesterday and last night. You’ll meet the deadline. You always do. Now, stop working and start drinking.”

You laughed lightly, nudging him back.

“You’re such an enabler, Richard.”

Richard grinned, his cheeks a bit pink from the alcohol, his blue eyes trained onto you as you grabbed the glass of wine from him.

“It’s not enabling if you take the glass willingly.”

You laughed lightly, leaning against him as you sipped the wine.

“You’re still offering it either way.”

Richard said to you, his smile wide as you looked up at him.

“And yet, _you’re_ still drinking it.”

He took a large sip of his wine, gazing intensely at you, and you scoffed, looking away.

“That’s irrelevant.”

Richard snickered, and the two of you shared your drinks silently. You hummed, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

“Okay, I think this night calls for a Hobbit marathon. I haven’t had my Thorin fix yet.”

Richard chuckled lightly, and you grinned. Through the first half of the movie, the alcohol had started to get to you, making your eyes droop. You set your wine glass onto the table, and yawned deeply, cuddling into Richard’s side. Richard held you close, becoming sleepy himself, and soon enough, the two of you fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no thorough idea how Richard speaks, his mannerisms, etc. I don't watch a lot of like...interviews with him or have seen a lot of stuff with him that DOESN'T deal with his characters, but I do hope i'm capturing his image well (spoiler alert: i'm not) lmao hope you guys like this stupid ass thing sksksksksksk

There was a sudden feeling of falling, soreness within your muscles. Someone was shaking your shoulder, but you felt incredibly too tired to open your eyes. You swiped at the hand, opening your mouth to groan, but when no sound came out, your eyes shot open. You shot up from your place on the floor…or rather, grass.

Your head pounded strongly, making you soundlessly whimper and hold your head. Hands were all over you, holding your shoulders and holding your head, and slowly, sound began to come to you. The first thing you heard was Richard’s voice.

“Oh, thank god! (Y/n), look at me, look at me!”

Your eyes tiredly looked to Richard, and you winced when it seemed to hurt to move at all. His blue eyes were wide in fright and worry, sporadically looking around at the area before you, and he asked you.

“Hey, are you okay? God, you’re bleeding!”

You opened your mouth to speak, but when you tried, pain erupted into your throat. You grabbed your throat, wincing, and Richard asked you.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

You gestured to your throat, eyes wide in panic, and tears filled your eyes. What was going on? Why couldn’t you speak? Richard seemed to get the idea, and his face blanched.

“You can’t speak?”

You shook your head, and Richard cussed to himself. Your head was still bleeding, blood running down the side of your face, and Richard helped you up.

“Come on, come on, we’re gonna figure out this madness.”

Richard kept you close to his side, helping you along as you both looked around, and Richard muttered.

“What the fuck?”

It was….the Shire….that surrounded you. Hobbit holes surrounded the country-side that you were in, and you looked around. Pushing off of Richard, you stumbled to the ground and grabbed a stick, beginning to write into the mud.

_‘Are we in some sort of weird dream together? Lucid dream, maybe? This is crazy. The pain in my head feels real…but this doesn’t exist…right?’_

Richard swallowed thickly, looking at your frantic face. You had tears and blood running down your face, and Richard replied gently even though he was just as freaked out.

“We’re probably in a lucid dream right now. We just…have to figure out how to wake up. For now, let’s just…go find Bilbo.”

You nodded, and Richard helped you up again. Walking the way to Bilbo’s house, you pointed to the rune glowing proudly on the bottom of the door. Richard’s face seemed to blanch at the thought of being face to face with Thorin Oakenshield himself.

You, for some reason, couldn’t seem to figure out why Richard had suddenly gone pale. Richard muttered to himself before knocking loudly on the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a very short hobbit.

“Can I help you?”

Bilbo’s eyes spied your injury and his eyes widened. Richard pleaded.

“We need help…she needs medical attention. We don’t know where we are.”

You gave Bilbo a pleading look and he hesitated before sighing, ushering the two of you in.

“Alright, alright, come in.”

You and Richard shared a look before stumbling into the warm Hobbit hole. Bilbo grabbed a rag and wet it, gently dabbing at your face and you winced.

“I’m sorry, dear, it’s going to hurt. What are you both doing out at this time of night?”

You looked to Richard and he sighed.

“We…we aren’t from here. We just…showed up.”

Bilbo’s face scrunched up. Bilbo asked, glancing at Richard.

“Just showed up? What do you mean? Are you from Bree?”

Richard shook his head, and you gestured for a pen and paper. Bilbo took a moment before asking, grabbing the things you were gesturing for.

“Are you mute, dear?”

You nodded, and you wrote down on the paper.

_‘We are not from Middle Earth, to put it bluntly. I know it sounds crazy, but if this isn’t a dream, then this is what has happened to us. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but we’re here now and we need help. I’m very sorry to inconvenience you like this.’_

Bilbo hummed deeply, his face scrunching up. It was hard to believe, that you understood. How could he believe you? For all Bilbo knew, you two were lying and just bandits or something. Bilbo sighed before deciding to give you the benefit of the doubt.

After all, that wound on your head was very real, and your clothes were extremely strange as well. So far, your story was plausible…but then again, Bilbo hadn’t really left Hobbiton, so he didn’t know what clothes looked like to those not from Hobbiton nor the Shire.

“Alright, I’ll help you, but I can’t guarantee much. What are your names?”

You nodded, bowing to him deeply, Richard answering.

“I’m Richard, and this is (Y/n).”

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

You both smiled at Bilbo, and he asked Richard.

“I assume you two haven’t eaten?”

Richard shook his head, and Bilbo gestured.

“Come, I just got done with dinner…I might have a few more chops to spare. Do you drink tea, dear?”

You nodded, and Bilbo proceeded to begin cooking more, a pot sitting on the stove as the fire heated the water inside. Bilbo asked.

“Do you remember anything before you arrived here?”

Richard answered as you rubbed your forehead, obviously still in shock from the events that had transpired.

“We had been drinking while at home…”

You shook your head at him to not reveal anything about the world the two of you were from, and Richard cleared his throat slightly.

“We were drinking…and I guess we fell asleep…the next thing that I knew, I was waking up in the grass outside.”

Bilbo shook his head lightly, humming deeply as he began to clean your wounds gently.

“Strange, very strange, indeed. Did you…did you hear a sound or anything; see anything at all?

You both shook your head and Bilbo sighed deeply.

“I’m afraid I have no idea how I can help you.”

Richard replied, watching as you winced a bit.

“That’s alright, this is all we could ever ask of you.”

Bilbo smiled lightly before you gently grabbed Bilbo’s wrist when he grabbed a stitching needle. His eyes widened when you gently pushed him away, and you bowed to him in thanks.

“I still have to stitch it up, lass.”

Your face blanched, and you shook your head, standing up and holding a finger up, beginning to mouth words and amusing Richard and Bilbo.

“She is afraid of needles. You’d have to knock her out to get her to let you come near her with one.”

Bilbo looked amused, and you glared at them both from around the archway to the kitchen. You stuck your tongue out at Bilbo from behind the archway and he crossed his arms.

“Come on, now. I’ve had plenty a stitches done when I was younger.”

You shook your head, glaring at him before jolting at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Bilbo’s eyes widened in panic, ad he ushered you both into a bedroom, handing you both your cooked food.

“Here, stay in here until they’re gone!”

You nodded and when he shut the door, you immediately began to dig into your food. Richard watched you for a second before beginning to eat himself, and you winced when your head began to pound. Letting your fork drop to your plate, you clutched your head and inhaled deeply.

“Are you okay?”

You made a gesture like you were pounding on a door and pointed to your head, and Richard sighed lightly before saying to himself.

“We have to get out of here as soon as possible…”

You placed your hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. You breathed out softly.

“It’s…ok.”

Richard’s eyes widened and he asked you, turning to you.

“You can talk?”

You shook your head and breathed, indicating you had breathed out the syllables, and Richard sighed almost sadly. You pursed your lips before opening your mouth and trying to speak, and that same hot-iron feeling made your throat clench. You dropped your plate and clutched your throat, trying to scream in pain but it made the burning worse.

“(Y/n)!”

Richard’s eyes were drawn to a golden glow hiding beneath your hands, and he gently pried them away to see a rune drawn against your throat. It was glowing, pulsating, and it seemed to be the thing keeping your from speaking. When the glow went away, the rune disappeared as well, and there were tears in your eyes. You panted, relaxing against him, and Richard rubbed your back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay….don’t try to speak anymore, okay?”

You nodded, breathing heavily, and there was a commotion outside. Bilbo knocked on the door, and he ran in before bracing himself against the bedroom door.

“Dwarves….dwarves all over my house! What did you do?!”

You shook your head and Richard replied.

“We didn’t do anything, we promise!”

Bilbo rubbed his face and murmured.

“Okay, okay….they know someone else is here with me though. They heard your plate.”

You looked at Bilbo apologetically and he shook his head.

“Don’t…don’t worry about it. That’s the least of our problems.”

You stood and brushed yourself off. You pointed to Richard to stay here before turning to Bilbo. Bilbo looked cautious and unsure, wringing his hands.

“Are you sure you want to go out there?”

You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow, and Bilbo huffed before opening the door for you. You walked out and immediately felt your chest tighten at all of the eyes upon you. The whole company and Gandalf were in the dining room…as expected, but when you noticed Thorin, your eyes widened lightly.

His eyes were on you, stern and steely, but when you met his eyes, Thorin seemed lightly surprised. His gaze was incredibly intense, and even though they were Richard’s eyes…you couldn’t help but feel that the deeper blue of those eyes were all Thorin. You flushed beneath his gaze, and looked away, and he asked, his low voice sending shivers down your spine.

“Hobbit, who is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	3. In The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know for a FACT that thorin is ooc in this. I got so distracted when writing this part and just couldn't seem to wrap my head around his character, good lord! i'm so sorry, Tolkien, for i am failing you (and to richard, cause oof, he is probably super ooc in this too LMAO #howdoesonewritepeopleandcharacters #shouldawenttodramaschool )

“This is (Y/n).”

You waved before seeming to remember exactly who you were in front of and promptly bowed a very straight ninety degrees. Coming back up, Bilbo seemed the slightest amused. Thorin was silent a moment before taking in your strange clothing.

“Where is it that you hail from, Lady (Y/n)?”

You turned to Bilbo, and Bilbo replied for you.

“(Y/n) is….well, she’s not from here.”

Thorin raised a brow.

“So, not just a hobbit…but a messenger as well?”

“She can’t speak.”

Bilbo seemed absolutely fed up with Thorin, and by god, you were amused incredibly so by it. However, in the back of your mind, you wondered how different this journey was going to go with your presence and Richard’s. Thorin bowed his head lightly.

“My apologies.”

You shook your head, offering a small smile, and it seemed then that Thorin noticed the wound on your head.

“You are injured…how?”

He became suspicious, and you turned to Bilbo. Bilbo seemed to be internally panicking, and you placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding at him to tell Thorin what you and Richard had told him. Bilbo sighed before explaining how you got here, how you might have gotten your wound, and your ‘strange Man named rich-ard?’ and such. After his explanation, the room was dead silent.

You shared a look with Bilbo before glancing at all of the company. Thorin was staring at you cautiously, almost as if he didn’t believe the story Bilbo told him about you before you turned and gestured to Richard to come reveal himself. However, the man seemed hesitant, as if he thought that Thorin might just attack him, and Richard pursed his lips before shaking his head. He could do this. He could…right?

Cautiously, Richard revealed himself, and immediately, the room began to move and erupt into shrill cries and gasps of shock. Your eyes widened in panic, and you stood in front of Richard as if to protect him. Thorin’s eyes were blazing.

“Is this a trick? Some sick idea of a joke?”

You frantically gestured in front of you that it wasn’t by waving your hands. Bilbo held up a hand, stepping a bit closer to you.

“No, no, no. I promise you that this is very real! Would you put that _down_?”

Bilbo was anxious as he stared at the many weapons geared towards you, Richard, and himself. Gandalf, who had been quietly spectating the whole time, stood, commanding the company.

“Put your weapons down! The hobbit and the lady speak the truth, and no harm is to come to them, do you understand?”

Thorin glanced at Gandalf and asked, still on the ready to attack.

“Do you know these people?”

Gandalf looked over at you and Richard, and your hand tightened on Richard’s shirt, his body tense and ready to defend you should something happen.

“I admit that I do not, but I can feel a strong magic is over them…someone has sent them here….possibly for you, Thorin Oakenshield. You would be wise to not let that go to waste.”

Thorin practically hissed, glaring at Richard.

“How can you be so sure of that? They could be spies…or worse!”

His grip on his sword tightened, and you held your hand up, shaking your head. You gestured for a pen again, and Bilbo handed you the pen and paper from earlier. You wrote beneath what you had written for Bilbo.

_‘I know it seems unrealistic, but we are just as worried and confused as you. We don’t know where we are, how we got here, or why. If we are here for you, then the only thing we can do is work together to achieve the goals we have. You want to reclaim your mountain…Richard and I just want to go home.’_

You handed the paper to Thorin, and he cautiously took the paper from you. His blue eyes read it over, taking a bit longer as he read what you had written for Bilbo, and he sighed deeply. You gave him a pleading look, and Thorin shook his head lightly.

“Fine, they will come with us, but you will fend for yourselves, do you understand?”

You nodded frantically, and Thorin asked you.

“Do you know your way around a sword or any weapon?”

You bit your lip, shaking your head lightly before gesturing to him with your fists.

“Hand-to-hand combat will only get you so far. Have you ever hunt before?”

You gestured a ‘here-and-there’ and Thorin huffed before looking at Richard.

“What say you?”

Thorin’s gaze flickered to Richard, and Richard shook his head.

“I’ve never used a weapon in my life…not any from here, anyway.”

Thorin gave Gandalf a dirty look.

“So not only do you give me a useless hobbit, I’m given two more useless people…one probably better off than the other…your judgment might fail you this time, Gandalf.”

If you had your tongue, you would have been ripping Thorin a new one, but you simply stayed still. Gandalf shook his head.

“Nonsense. Hobbits, as I have said, are very light on their feet. Master Baggins will make an excellent burglar…and what is not known can be taught. I only imagine Lady (Y/n)’s silence will come to good use…as well as what Master Richard and her know about your quest.”

Thorin was quiet before sighing.

“Fine, we will be leaving at first light.”

You relaxed against Richard before tensing when Thorin addressed you again.

“But you, human girl, will be fending for the both of you. Since it is obvious that this man seemingly has no survival skills, you will have to hunt for him and fight for him, not just for yourself. Are you ready for that burden?”

You nodded, hitting your fist against your chest and keeping it there for a second before letting your hand fall. Thorin seemed to stare at you for a moment before nodding, and you let out a small breath of relief. Balin nodded and announced.

“So, it is settled. Lady (Y/n), Master Baggins, and Master Richard will be accompanying our quest.”

However, Bilbo, as expected, was nowhere to be seen and the room became somber. You dragged Richard away, sighing lightly, and you gasped when a hand came to your shoulder.

“Oh, goodness! I didn’t mean to frighten you, dear.”

You shook your head as you glanced down at Bilbo, and he held up a dress in one hand and a tunic and trousers in the other.

“I just thought you might want some new clothes…”

His face crinkled in disgust at your strange clothing, and you grabbed the tunic and trousers from him.

“These are hand-me-downs that I haven’t worn, but I’ll gladly give them to you. They’ll probably be more comfortable than those….rags you have on now.”

You silently chuckled before looking at Richard. Bilbo frowned.

“I don’t think I have anything that will fit you, sir.”

Richard shook his head, replying softly, seeming a bit distracted.

“No, that’s alright, Bilbo. I greatly appreciate the gesture.”

Bilbo smiled, seeming absolutely exhausted, before retreating back to his room. You sighed before placing your hand on Richard’s bicep. He looked down at you, and you comfortingly smiled at him. Grabbing a paper and quill, you began to write.

_‘Please do not mind Thorin. I honestly expected him to be such a way. He’s just being cautious for his company, and I don’t think he wants to be responsible for any more lives. We are not guaranteed to live through this, and he doesn’t want to be responsible for that…if this is truly real. Also, please don’t take his words about you being useless. I’ve cared for you for ten years, and this will be no different.’_

Richard was quiet before he said softly.

“But you shouldn’t have to care for me. I should be able to fend for myself.”

You shook your head at him before performing the ASL sign for ‘I love you’ and writing.

_‘Just because I don’t have to doesn’t mean I don’t want to. You can fend for yourself, but I’m going to be there for you every step of the way. You are not useless, Richard. Never to me.’_

Richard smiled lightly before sighing again.

“You’re too good to me.”

You shook your head and embraced him, nuzzling his chest. Richard sighed and pulled you into the embrace, and for a moment, it was quiet before the humming began. You two stayed still as you listened, and you wished you could hum along. However, Richard was quietly humming to it, and you felt yourself becoming sleepy. When the song ended, you found a place to rest, and Richard lied down. You gestured to him to stay, and Richard asked.

“Are you not going to sleep?”

You shook your head and made the ‘cuckoo’ sign to indicate your mind was running too much to actually sleep. Richard nodded and settled without another word, and you moved to the kitchen, grabbing a mug and making tea. You turned to see Thorin glancing at you, and you sunk beneath his curious gaze. You rubbed your head, pressing a bit of the wound, and you hissed lightly.

“Tell me how you got that wound again?”

Thorin asked you. You turned to him, surprised that he was speaking to you, and you shrugged. You frowned as you tried to think of a way to tell him that you just woke up with it before holding up a finger to tell him to wait. Grabbing the same paper and quill, you turned the parchment over to begin writing, Thorin leaning over to watch you.

_‘I don’t know. Richard and I just woke up here. If I am to take a guess, I would say that we were dropped here. It’s the only thing I can think of. I’m sorry that I have to write this for you, my king. It’s very tiresome for me as well.’_

Thorin, though cautious, shook his head.

“Do not apologize.”

He made no comment on you calling him king, but you noticed that his shoulders relaxed slightly. You wrote to him.

_‘I do not know sign language, and I do not know what sign language that I can learn to easier communicate with you. I would like to learn if there is one, however.’_

Your hand hesitated, your shoulders dropping lightly. There was so much you wanted to say, so much you wanted to know…but what was there that you could ask? You had to be careful. If you asked the wrong thing or said the wrong thing, you could completely throw off the future of this quest. It was something you had to bring up with Richard as well. Thorin noticed your hesitation, and he pressed on, eyes hardening.

“What is it? Hold nothing back from me, child.”

You shook your head, looking up at him before looking back at the paper.

_‘There is much that I must learn about this place if I am to survive, but how do I know this place is real? One moment, I was sitting on the couch drinking with my friend, and the next, I’m thrust into a world I had only ever dreamed of going to…but now that I am here, I’m afraid it is nothing that I ever imagined. How am I sure that I am not simply sleeping and this is but a lucid dream?’_

You sighed, staring down at the words that you wrote, and you placed your quill down. Thorin was quiet for a moment before he hesitantly replied.

“There are many things that happen that we may never know why or how, but I assure you this is no dream. This place, and this quest, are very real, and you _must_ be ready to face it. On the matters of speech and communication…I am willing to speak with Balin for you. Paper and quill will be hard to come by during this quest, and it is best that you have a way to speak, even if it is to be without tongue.”

You smiled at him before writing down, a flush coming across the back of your neck.

_‘You are very kind, Thorin Oakenshield. Even though you have no reason to trust me, and no reason to do such a thing for me, you are willing to do so. I have nothing that I can do to pay you back for this, however, other than my loyalty and honesty.’_

Thorin shook his head and muttered softly.

“I cannot guarantee you much.”

_‘I would never ask for more than this.’_

Thorin was quiet before he seemed to become reserved again, standing up tall and straight.

“You should get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I _will_ leave you behind if you are not on time.”

You nodded before getting up, stretching and bowing to him in thanks. Walking back to Richard’s spot, he was quietly snoring though his body was restless. He was twitching, moving slightly, and you sat down beside him, snuggling into his side. Richard’s tense body seemed to immediately relax, and he leaned against you, sighing. Eyes drooping, you could only hope that you would wake up on the couch back where you belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED


	4. Axes and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof oof oof this one was a doozy to write when I was writing it. I have a lot of fun writing this though. It's a challenge to write Richard, but aye, at least it's fun. thorin's kinda an asshole in the beginning of this, and i'm sorry. lmao. i'm trying my best here. 
> 
> From this point on, the story is gonna be going along with the movies closely. I don't know how much alike the characters will be to their true movie/book canon but holy hell i will try my best sksksksksk please do enjoy!
> 
> ps. i just noticed how very nice Richard's hands are :0 ok carrying on asdlfkjas;ldfkj

In the morning, the shuffling of the dwarves had awakened you, and it took you a moment to remember where you were. When you realized that you were indeed still in Bilbo’s home, your heart seemed to drop. Sighing, you stretched as you got up. Balin, the white-haired dwarf, looked to you and greeted.

“Good morning, Lady (Y/n). I’m glad to see that you are going to be joining us.”

Your eyes seemed to widen at his friendliness, and Balin smiled lightly.

“Please, do not be so surprised with me. I may be just as cautious as Thorin, but I know a blessing from Mahal when I see one.”

You tilted your head before seeming to remember Richard, turning to him and nudging his shoulder. Richard huffed, turning away from you, and you gave him a dirty look before shaking him more roughly. Richard’s blue eyes fluttered open, and the same revelation flashed in his eyes.

“(Y/n)?”

You nodded before indicating that you both should eat something. You turned to Thorin, his blue gaze already watching you, and you seemed to shrink beneath it. You shyly gestured that everyone should eat, and Thorin shook his head.

“We have no time for that. We must leave.”

You seemed taken back by his harsh tone, and you shook your head lightly before disappearing behind a door and into a study, slipping on the clothes that Bilbo had given you. The trousers were a bit loose, but the ties luckily kept them up. The tunic, however, was a bit small around your bust, and you sighed before slipping on a pair of boots that Bilbo had set with your clothes, and you found that though they were sort of big, they fit perfectly.

Were these Bilbo’s from when he was a younger hobbit? You would have to find a way to repay him for this. Walking out, Richard turned to you, and you kicked up your feet, smiling at him.

“You know, you’re so short, you could easily pass for a hobbit.”

You gasped and punched his arm, making Richard snicker to himself. The company were giving you strange looks, some more on the cautious side than the curious. You noticed Kili was more curious than Fili, watching you intently and taking all of your actions in, and Dwalin was especially glaring at you. You shrunk beneath their gazes, turning into Richard’s side before gesturing to him that you think the company hated you. Richard shook his head and said to you quietly.

“They’re just cautious…just like you said. They’ll warm up eventually.”

You huffed in frustration, and Richard patted your back. One of the dwarves, the youngest one named Ori, shyly approached you both. You blinked as he held out a seemingly make-shift bag and a tailored pair of boots.

“I noticed the hobbit packed these for you…”

You gingerly took the bag, noticing it felt a bit heavy, and you handed the boots to Richard. You smiled softly, nodding your head, before holding your fist to your chest and bowing again. Ori went red, and he walked off quickly. Nori and Dori seemed to reprimand him, but you were too thankful to care. Looking inside the bag, there was an extra tunic and trousers, the trousers too long for you or any dwarf to wear.

Handing the tunic and trousers to Richard, you folded up your modern clothes and shoved them deep into the bag, finding that there were also food and water skins. Poor Bilbo, his pantry was going to suffer dearly after this. After a moment, Thorin finally called everyone to begin preparations to leave, and you helped Richard into the boots.

Walking out of the cozy Hobbit hole, the cool and breezing morning greeted you, and you took a deep breath. Such fresh and crisp air filled your lungs, and you noted how much easier it felt to breathe instead of the polluted and stuffy air of New York City.

Since Thorin had thought there would only be one guest coming onto the quest, not three, he had only brought two spare ponies that were full of supplies. Thorin gazed on at you as you watched the dwarves get up onto their horses, and you glanced at the King. Flushing beneath his scrutinizing gaze, you ducked into Richard’s shoulder. Richard gave you a questioning look, and you gave him a half-hearted smile.

“Lady (Y/n), you can ride with me!”

You turned to see the strange-hatted one, Bofur, waving you over to him. You shook your head, smiling and bowing to him, and instead pushed Richard his way.

“No, (Y/n), you should take the horse. I’ll be fine to walk.”

You pinched his arm, and Richard gasped lightly, a small smile on his face when you giggled soundlessly at him.

“Ouch! Don’t pinch me!”

Richard pinched you back, and you shoved his arm and then pushed him to Bofur before beginning to trek your way to the front. Gandalf gave you an amused smile, and you tilted your head when he said to you.

“It’s a long way to walk, my dear.”

Thorin was watching you closely, and you simply kicked your boots up a bit with a smile before walking around to Gandalf’s side. His horse nudged you lightly, and you soundlessly chuckled before waiting for Thorin to give his orders. Gandalf looked to Thorin, who seemed to be deep in thought, before he ordered.

“Dwalin, the lady will ride with you.”

You blanched at the thought of riding with the brutish, _definitely_ terrifying Dwalin, and you waved your hands in front of you before indicating you could walk. Thorin gave you a look.

“Not another gesture. You ride with Dwalin.”

You pouted, and Gandalf patted your head before they began to move. You sighed and started to walk with him, before gasping when a large hand hefted you up onto a horse. Dwalin’s large body was in front of you, and you tensed a bit for trying to figure out what to do with your hands.

“Ya better hold onto me, lass, lest you fall off.”

His voice was even terrifying! Honestly, how did you not realize just how terrifying he would be? Graham would be having the time of his life with Dwalin if he was here. Grasping the back of his tunic, you admired the axes strung along his back, and Balin seemed to notice your stare as you looked at the blade.

“Those were forged in the great forges of Erebor, lass.”

You jolted and flushed, and Balin chuckled.

“Sorry to frighten you. I couldn’t help but notice your stare. Have you never seen a forged weapon up close?”

You shook your head, wishing you knew how to say ‘not a real one’ and Balin nodded with a light smile.

“Take a good look, lass. You won’t find a finer axe ever forged.”

Dwalin seemed to puff in pride, and you gestured for Balin to tell you about the forges of Erebor. He cleared his throat and began to tell you all about them. You listened intently, nodding along every few often, and you could see just how proud he was to talk of the forges of Erebor. You looked back at the axes and noticed runes on them, and you pointed to the runes in question.

“Ah, those spell the names of the weapons, my lady.”

You nodded before sighing lightly, relaxing against Dwalin and taking in the scenery around you. An almost shy voice asked from behind you.

“What is your world like?”

You turned, and Richard, who was sitting behind Bofur, hummed a bit.

“Well, it’s very technologically advanced.”

Kili, who had been the one to ask the question, seemed to light up.

“Technologically advanced? How much so?”

You smiled kindly at the two, and Richard seemed to flush lightly from your look like a child getting their hand caught in the cookie jar. As Richard went on to tell Kili about your world, the rest of the dwarves seemed to listen in, even Thorin, whose head was tilted lightly.

“Wait, so you two are considered… _famous_ in your world? What is it that you are famous for?”

“Did you win great riches?”

“Did you win in a war?”

“Didn’t you hear the lad? He’s never wielded a weapon in his life!”

“What about Lady (Y/n)?”

The dwarves seemed to shooting question after question, and your shoulders shook with laughter. Richard seemed to be getting a bit overwhelmed, and he said.

“No, no, nothing like that…though, maybe acting is a bit of a battle, I suppose.”

He shook his head and answered.

“No, we…well, I’m a…performer…? We…act…for a living.”

“Act? Like…like a comedian?”

Richard shrugged lightly.

“Sort of. We do…plays…and story-telling.”

Fili asked, raising a blonde brow.

“How can Lady (Y/n) story-tell if the lass hasn’t got a voice to speak with?”

You turned and Richard replied.

“She became mute when she got here.”

Eyes turned to you, and you blushed heavily from the attention. You cleared your throat a bit and pointed to the hollow of your throat before making clawing gestures.

“It hurts when you try to speak?”

You nodded at Fili, and he hummed. Oin frowned deeply.

“I’ve never heard of a thing like that in my life!”

Richard seemed to remember the rune that had showed up on your throat when you had tried to speak to him, and wondered if he should say something about it. Deciding that he would speak to you about it in a more private setting, Richard simply shrugged.

“I don’t know…it’s just as strange as us being here.”

You breathed out softly.

“Like…a dream.”

Dwalin looked over at you and raised a thick eyebrow.

“Thought you couldn’t speak, lass?”

Thorin turned to seemingly glare at you, and you grabbed Dwalin’s hand to spell out in his hand.

_‘I breathed out the words, not physically spoke them.’_

Dwalin took a moment to understand what you were saying to him, and he nodded lightly.

“Makes sense.”

He leaned down at you.

“But if yer lying, you’ll get _really_ acquainted with my axes.”

“Dwalin! Where are your manners?”

Dwalin scoffed and Balin shook his head.

“I apologize, lass. My brother is very protective of the company.”

You were pale, staring wide-eyed at the back of Dwalin’s head, and you nodded numbly. A sudden voice screaming made everyone stop.

“Wait! _Wait_! I signed it!”

You all turned to see Bilbo, and you lit up at the familiar sight. Bilbo came running in, waving the extremely long scroll in his hand, and he gave it to Balin, who read his signature and nodded.

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED


	5. Honor and Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing ability immediately died when I tried writing this story, but I'm honestly too invested in it now to even give up on it (I have written 36 pages already in Word. Like, I cant just give up now! rip)

As expected, the dwarves cheered and Bilbo smiled. Thorin, however, didn’t look impressed and seemed to scoff.

“Give him a pony.”

You snickered behind your hand when Bilbo began to protest before being forced onto a pony. You jumped off of Dwalin’s horse, the dwarf seeming to guffaw from the suddenness, and you raced back to Bilbo’s pony. He seemed surprised and greeted you.

“(Y/n), dear, I didn’t think you would actually leave with them!”

You smiled and jumped up onto the pony behind him, Richard watching with an amused gaze. Grabbing Bilbo’s palm, you spelled into his hand.

_‘What made you think that? I’d rather die than miss out on an adventure!’_

Bilbo gasped and hissed out.

“Don’t say that! Goodness…I’m glad to see the clothes fit!”

_‘Richard called me a hobbit because of it.’_

Bilbo laughed and replied to you, seeming extremely amused.

“Well, if you grew yourself a couple more hairs on your feet, you’d definitely pass for one.”

Richard snickered, his shoulders shaking, and you glared at the back of his head. You watched as the dwarves passed coin bags to each other, and Bilbo tilted his head.

“W-what is that all about?”

Gandalf looked back at Bilbo.

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

Bilbo looked offended, as was expected, and he asked Gandalf.

“What did you think?”

You smiled lightly when Gandalf hummed before catching a coin bag, winking at you.

“My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”

Bilbo seemed to relax, and you smiled in amusement. Bilbo suddenly sneezed, and he mumbled miserably.

“Ugh, all of this horse hair! I’m having a reaction.”

You breathlessly laughed, and Bilbo gave you a look over his shoulder before checking his pockets. He became frantic, and called, just as you and Richard had expected.

“No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We _have_ to turn around.”

The company stopped, all grumbling, and Gandalf asked, raising a graying eyebrow.

“What on earth is the matter?”

“I forgot my handkerchief!”

You raised your own brow at Bilbo, and Bofur tore off a piece of his clothing.

“Here, use this!”

Bilbo recoiled when Bofur through the rag at Bilbo, and you let out a chuckle through your nose. Bilbo gave you a dirty look, and you grinned at him. Thorin called, obviously still unimpressed.

“Move on.”

The line began to move again, and Gandalf said to Bilbo.

”You’ll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead.”

Bilbo nodded, and Gandalf turned to you and Richard.

“Just as you both will have to make-do as well. The world you both were born in is extremely privileged….this journey will not be easy for you.”

Richard nodded, replying to Gandalf.

“We will adapt and make-do…we always do.”

Richard looked back at you, and you smiled, nodding and holding up your thumbs. Richard smiled fondly, wondering how on earth you were able to adjust so fast when he was still trying to figure out how to wake-up from this crazy dream. Tapping on Bilbo’s shoulder, you revealed his handkerchief and smiled at his shocked face.

“How did you know I would need it?”

You winked and tapped your head before looking ahead, watching the world around you as it passed by. Bilbo smiled down at the cloth, another reminder of the home he was leaving behind, and promptly sneezed into it.

_**-TIMESKIP-** _

By the time Thorin had decided to stop to make camp, the sun was sinking deep beneath the horizon, and your stomach was rumbling. Thighs numb from the long hours of riding, you sighed tiredly when you hopped off the horse, legs wobbling. Grabbing the bag Bilbo had kindly packed for you, you opened it up and took out an apple, handing one to Richard.

Richard took it gratefully and bit into it with a loud crunch, and you shook your head a bit before biting into yours. You sat down a bit far from the company on the cliff face, staring out at the land before you. The sky was dark but full of many stars and constellations that you didn’t recognize, making the world seem magical even more than it was.

In New York, you were lucky to even get a glimpse of the sky from the horrid light pollution that covered the sky in a dull burnt orange. However, since there were no city lights to cover the sky, you could see everything so clearly. It was incredibly beautiful, and it relaxed you greatly. The moon was incredibly large and full, showering the land in a beautiful glow, and your shoulders finally relaxed. The last time you had ever experienced a night like this was when Richard was filming the Hobbit in New Zealand...the thought made you smile. Many nights did you stay up to simply stargaze at the New Zealand sky of stars and galaxies.

It was a privileged time.

Richard asked you softly after swallowing a large bite of his apple, his blue eyes seeming a distant grey from the darkness of the night.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded and smiled lightly at him, pointing up to the sky. You grabbed his hand before spelling out to him.

_‘Do you remember when we would stay up to stargaze in New Zealand?’_

Richard took a moment to comprehend the letters you were spelling out to him before nodding.

“Yes, I must admit that I’ve missed doing so. The city can be extremely dull at times.”

You smiled and nodded.

_‘I am reminded of those times. We should go camping after this.’_

“I think this journey will have enough camping to last us a lifetime.”

You rolled your eyes.

_‘You know what I mean.’_

Richard smiled before sighing, his stomach rumbling a bit, and he looked at you apologetically. You held up a hand and grabbed your bag given to you by Bilbo, searching for anything that you could cook up for the two of you. There were three slabs of salted meat in the bag, a couple more vegetables and fruits, and a couple sachets of herbs and spices. You sighed. You were sure that you wouldn’t be allowed to use the pot that Bombur was using once they were all done, so you began to look around for anything to use.

Maybe you shouldn’t have overestimated your survival skills. You had absolutely no idea what you were doing, what you needed to do, and things of the sort! You didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Thorin, however, and tried to make it look like you knew what you were doing.

Gathering up sturdy sticks, you dragged them to your little post with Richard and began to set up a fire pit. You were aware of the many stares on you, and a second pair of hands began to help you. You looked up to see Bilbo and he smiled down at you.

“Let me help you with this, dear.”

You nodded in thanks, becoming a bit reserved, and in no time, you had a little fire going. Smiling, you then grabbed a small slab of stone, wiping it off the best that you could. Then, you put a small slab of stone over the fire. As it heated up, you began to cut up some of the vegetables, Bilbo warming up a pot of water on the other side of the fire. Shaking your head, you went back to chopping the vegetables, figuring that you would ask him later. When the water was boiling, he added the chopped vegetables, and you began to cook the meat. It sizzled on the thin slab of stone, and you smiled at the smell.

“(Y/n)?”

Richard called for you. You turned, and he sat down beside you, warming himself up by the fire. His voice was hushed.

“Earlier, when you tried to talk to me…I saw something on your throat.”

You frowned deeply, confused as to what he was talking about, and Richard licked his lips before scratching the side of his beard.

“It was a rune…kind of like the one Gandalf placed on the door. It was glowing, but I think when the pain stopped, the rune disappeared. I think it might be what’s made you mute.”

You looked down at the half cooked chunks of meat, swallowing thickly, and you poked each one with a fork provided by Bilbo and chucked them into the stew. You grabbed Richard’s hand and began to spell out in his hand.

_‘But why would anybody or anything want to make me mute? It doesn’t explain why I’m the mute one and you’re not. If this was to keep me from saying anything about the quest and what we know is going to inevitably happen, why were you left with your voice?’_

Richard was stumped, shrugging a bit, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. I’m just as confused as you.”

He was becoming agitated with his anxiety, and you placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing lightly. Richard looked over at you, and you gave him a comforting look.

_‘We’ll figure it out. There’s going to be an explanation for it somewhere down the line, and I have a funny feeling Gandalf knows more than he’s letting on. Our best bet is to wait until Rivendell. Elrond will most likely know.’_

“But what if he doesn’t? What then? Are we just stuck here for the rest of our lives while you are stuck completely mute?”

You paused. It wasn’t something that had crossed your mind yet. What if you two _didn’t_ find a way home? This whole thing was crazy. How were you so sure that you weren’t dreaming still? Everything felt incredibly fake to you, if you were honest. Perhaps, it was because you were still waiting for the Hobbit crew to jump out and yell ‘psych!’ at you and Richard…but you did know that the pain and fear were very real.

_‘Then we adapt and overcome like we always do.’_

Richard stared down at you, comprehending your words, and god, he felt like he was going to cry. It was all overwhelming, so mind-boggling, and here you were trying to keep it all together…to keep _him_ together. Truly, Richard did not deserve to have such a great friend like you.

“I’d be lost without you, (Y/n).”

You smiled lightly at him, tilting your head back.

_‘Probably, but don’t sell yourself short. You’ve done so much more than I could ever dream of doing. You’re a good man and you are incredibly strong. We’ll figure this out.’_

Richard’s shoulders relaxed, and he took a deep breath, his heart swelling from how much faith you had in him.

“Okay…I trust you.”

You beamed at Richard, and he smiled a small smile at you while you stretched. When you determined the stew to be finished, you grabbed a ladle and extra bowls from Bilbo before scooping the stew into the bowls. Trying to make the portions as equal as possible, you handed Richard his bowl and sat back against the wall. You jolted when you heard a loud scream. Your eyes looked out over the cliff before looking back over to where the company was.

“What on earth was that?”

Bilbo asked as he looked around. Kili replied softly.

“Orcs.”

You watched as Thorin jolted awake from his dozing.

“Orcs?”

Kili nodded and Fili replied, a dark look on his face.

“Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

Kili made a creepy face, replying.

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo’s face paled, and the brothers laughed while Thorin stood angrily.

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

Kili looked down in submission, replying.

“We didn’t mean anything by it.”

Thorin hissed at him, walking towards the cliff-face beside you and Richard.

“No, you didn’t. You know _nothing_ of the world.” 

You looked at Richard, who gave you a look of apprehension. Balin began to tell of Thorin’s history. You listened intently, the images flying through your head, and you sighed lightly. As Balin told his story, you lost your appetite, sitting your bowl down beside you and sitting up straight, staring out at the world as you listened. When Balin came to the end of his tale, you couldn’t help but to stand and lean back against the rock that you were using to rest against, staring at Thorin as Balin said his famous line.

“And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

Thorin turned, taking in the company who was standing before him, and he spared a glance at you. You were looking at him with a soft look, remembering the images of the Battle of Azanulbizar, and Thorin slowly looked away before walking towards the company.

“But the pale orc? What happened to him?”

Thorin replied, giving Bilbo a look.

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

Richard gave you a knowing look, and you shook your head, placing a finger to your lips. Richard whispered

“We should tell him, (Y/n).”

Grabbing Richard’s hand, you spelled out to him.

_‘We can’t tell him. Thorin would never believe us, and besides, we can’t change fate. If Thorin is to meet with Azog like in the book and movie, then he will meet him.’_

Richard sighed, letting his head fall back against the rock. He seemed conflicted, wanting to say something about Azog, but he knew deep down that you were right. Thorin would never believe anything he had to say, especially about Azog. As far as Thorin was concerned, Azog was dead, and he wouldn’t know that Azog lived until after Mirkwood.

Oh _god_.

Richard grimaced at the thought of Mirkwood and having to be in the barrels and water and _ugh_. Shaking his head lightly, Richard sighed deeply before finishing off his stew. His body was tense and sore from the hours of riding and hours of trying to comprehend the situation, and he wondered how on earth any of these dwarves were able to endure the long hours of riding.

Though, they were built much stronger than humans and were used to riding. Richard was just…a human man who didn’t go on long adventures on horseback. Richard looked over at you, watching you as you became deep in thought. You were rubbing your arms as if you were cold, and Richard asked you.

“Are you okay?”

You nodded before sighing a bit, looking away again. You were reserved, unwilling to tell him what you were thinking, and you both jolted when Balin approached you. He stood before your small and dying fire, a smile on his face.

“I hope the journey hasn’t been too rough for you two so far.”

You shook your head and Richard replied honestly.

“It will take some getting used to, but it was no trouble.”

Balin nodded and sat down on a rock just a bit beside you. You looked down at Balin and he offered a smile.

“You two will adjust well in no-time. It’s been brought to my attention that you have no way of communicating with us besides spelling your words into our hands or writing in the dirt, Lady (Y/n).”

You flushed from being the center of attention, and you shrugged, rubbing the back of your neck as you looked away from Balin and into the fire. He chuckled a bit before saying.

“While useful, you can’t always have time to spell your words to us. Thorin has brought it up with me as well, and we had a long discussion about it on the way here.”

You crossed your arms, raising your brow suspiciously before grabbing Balin’s hand and beginning to spell your words to him.

_‘Did he say that it was a burden, which in turn made me a burden? It’s obvious that is all Richard and I are to him even though we’ve been sent to this forsaken place for his ass. He hasn't spoken to us even once, only has glared on at us if we even speak.’_

You were annoyed, retracting your hands as if touching Balin burned you, and Balin sighed lightly.

“Please do forgive him. Thorin has many reasons to be cautious of those who stand before him. People he once thought of as friends betrayed him…leaving him in the dust…”

An image of Thranduil crossed your mind, and you grimaced a bit from your negligence and forgetful mind.

“He only means the best for his company. I am sure, however, that he will come around eventually. Just do as he says, and you’ll be fine.”

You rolled your eyes and huffed. Balin smiled in amusement at your obvious apprehension, and he then said.

“Thorin has a good heart, Lady (Y/n). It is why he has pushed me to teach you the secret language of our people.”

You whipped your head to Balin in shock, and he held up a hand.

“It is the secret sign-language of our people, but it is best that you are taught it instead of the common sign language used amongst humans here. Nobody will be able to discern what it is that you say to us, so there is no fear of precious information being revealed to those who don’t know Khuzdul or Iglishmêk.”

You shook your head before pointing at yourself as if asking him.

_‘You want to teach me your language?’_

Balin nodded.

“Yes. There is still much apprehension from us older folk as we favor tradition immensely, but we all know that it would be much easier for us to communicate with you if we teach you. We need to have a solid way of communication with you, or much will be lost.”

You grabbed his hand again.

_‘But how does Thorin feel about this? I know it would be easier for us to communicate with…but he has no reason to bestow such an honor upon me. Thorin doesn’t even trust me yet…hell, I don’t even think he likes me!’_

Balin laughed and shook his head, placing his other hand atop of the one in his other palm.

“Lass, you are very amusing indeed. Indeed, learning the language of dwarves is an immense honor…but it is an honor only reserved to those who we respect. You have done something to earn Thorin’s respect, which could very well be sacrificing your homeworld in favor of saving him from his inevitable fate, whatever it may be. Surely, he has had much time to think upon Mahal’s blessing.”

You rubbed your arms, looking away from Balin and back into the fire before sparing a glance at Richard. Richard had been silent the whole time, simply observing and taking everything in as Balin and you spoke to each other. Learning the secret language of the dwarves was an incredible honor, as Tolkien had written. Was it really possible that Thorin had decided that you being taken from home to save him from his inevitable fate was worth teaching you the sacred and secret language of the dwarves?

Richard couldn’t help but feel like there was so much more to it than that.

He kept his mouth shut, however, and simply smiled and nodded at you to encourage you.

“I think you should take Balin’s advice, (Y/n). You need to be able to communicate with us in a much more effective way than the means that are being used now.”

You gently grabbed his hand and began to spell into it.

_‘But what about you? You should be treated with the same amount of honor and respect. It isn’t fair that I get to be taught and you don’t.’_

Richard sighed, licking his lips before shaking his head.

“You are the mute one here, not me. The one with the biggest disadvantage here is you. I’m fine with communicating with you like this…and I am sure that Bilbo doesn’t mind either. The whole company needs to be able to communicate with you, though…especially Thorin, and if being taught Khuzdul and Iglishmêk is the best route to go, then you should take it.”

_‘I just don’t want you to be left out…it isn’t fair that Thorin is treating you as if you don’t exist simply because you two share a face. I don’t think he realizes just how much he means to you…what portraying him meant to you…’_

You looked sad, and Richard cupped your face, giving you a soft look.

“(Y/n), if someone shared my face, I’d be perturbed by it too. I’m not angry or upset that he’s ignoring me. I honestly expect it as his doppelganger in this world. Thorin may never understand how much being able to walk in his boots and tell his story meant to me, but it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t need to be bestowed an honor like learning the language. Being able to even be in the same _world_ as him is an honor enough to me.”

Balin smiled proudly, and you sniffled a bit. Richard looked worried and brought you into his arms.

“Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

You shook your head and wiped your eyes before performing the ASL for ‘I love you’ to him, just as you had done before. Richard smiled fondly and replied, kissing your temple softly.

“I love you too. Now, go on. Iglishmêk won’t teach itself.”

You nodded, still a bit reluctant, and Balin smiled as you sat down beside him.

“The lad’s got a great heart.”

_‘His compassion can make even the wildest of storms calm to a simple mist…he is a very good man. Even after all of this time, his kindness has never wavered.’_

“A good man, indeed! Now, let’s start our lessons, hm?”

You smiled lightly, and as you eagerly began your lessons, Richard watched on with an acute interest and amusement as you immediately got very into the lesson. He smiled lightly before looking deeply into the fire. He was completely okay with this, he was…but Richard couldn’t discern a sudden emptiness in his chest. Lying down, Richard sighed deeply before closing his eyes, the warmth of the fire and Balin’s voice luring him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME, BUT NOT BLATANT CRITICISM. THANKS!


	6. Deluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really am tempted to delete all of this and rewrite it because this is all over the place, and i'm legit spitting this out faster than i can thinks df;lkjasd;lfkjsadfl;kj
> 
> at least we get to see Richard and Bilbo talk and build some history, ig laskdfja;lkfj i'm so sorry for this lmfao

In the morning, Richard awoke to the company bustling about. You were nowhere to be found, and he sat up, looking around for you. Bilbo greeted him, helping him pack his things.

“Good morning there. Here, I managed to save some breakfast for you.”

Bilbo handed him a bowl of stew, and Richard almost grimaced. Better than nothing, he guessed, and he replied.

“Good morning…I appreciate it. Have you seen (Y/n)?”

Bilbo hummed, looking up with his hands on his hips.

“Oh yes, that mischievous lass…I do believe I saw her with Balin this morning. They were being accompanied by Bifur and Bofur.”

Richard raised a brow.

“Mischievous?”

Bilbo gave him a look.

“Oh yes, she decided it would be funny to take my clothes from my pack and hide them, and fill my bag with rocks instead! Gave me quite the shock when I tried to pick it up this morning.”

Richard couldn’t help but laugh lightly into his bowl.

“I do apologize for her. (Y/n)’s always been quite the prankster. I figured it would only be a matter of time before someone became victim to her antics. I’m surprised I wasn’t first.”

Bilbo smiled lightly, giving Richard a look.

“It is quite alright. It’s more endearing than anything. Reminds me of my young Frodo.”

Richard smiled at the mention of Frodo, and Richard looked over at Bilbo.

“It’s flattering that she finds my presence comforting. I’m surprised she’s become so comfortable already, though I do worry for her place within the company. Thorin doesn’t…doesn’t seem to be very fond of any of us, really.”

Richard sighed a bit before saying to the hobbit.

“(Y/n) is someone who doesn’t judge anybody until given reason to. She treats everyone she meets as if they are already her friend.”

Richard smiled fondly, explaining.

“When we first met, she hugged me so tightly. I was honestly shocked and didn’t know how to respond.”

The two men chuckled as Thorin ordered everyone to start moving again, and Bilbo asked as he packed Myrtle up with his bags.

“Well? What did you do? Did you push her off?”

“No, I hugged her back.”

Bilbo smiled before a clapping sound made the two men turn. You were sitting behind Bofur, Balin beside you both upon his horse, and Balin seemed to be telling you a story…or teaching you more Iglishmêk as he waved his arms and you copied. Richard smiled lightly and Bilbo asked.

“So, what happened then?”

“Well, we officially met and the man who helps me with my jobs hired her to be my assistant. Since then, she’s been by my side.”

Bilbo smiled as he watched you interact with Bofur and Balin, quickly interacting with them with what you had learned already. Richard jumped onto the horse behind Bilbo and the company began their journey. Gandalf rejoined a bit later, and Richard watched as you interacted with the two dwarves. Thunder sounded in the sky, and you jolted before pointing upwards.

Balin smiled before showing you the signs for thunder, rain, lightning, and storm. You practiced each one with ease, and Balin smiled more.

“You are a very fast learner, Lady (Y/n)!”

You smiled shyly, blushing lightly, and Bofur nodded, his hat waving.

“Oh, yes, indeed! It’s almost like you were made for the language!”

You shook your head and grabbed his hand, making him surprised before you began to spell into his hand.

_‘Please, you flatter me so much. I appreciate it immensely.'_

Bofur smiled brightly, and the thunder sounded again. You practiced the sign for thunder again before Bofur advised.

“You should cover up, lass! The rain will be upon us very soon!”

‘ _Okay_.’

You signed to him before beginning to search through your bag. When you didn’t find anything like a cloak or at least something to cover up with, you tapped Bofur’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter?”

You grabbed his hand, spelling to him.

_‘I don’t have a cloak. I only have what it is that I brought to the Shire.’_

Bofur smiled back at you.

“That’s alright, lass! You can use mine!”

He grabbed his cloak from his bag and handed it to you, and you smiled widely before wrapping the cloak around yourself. Tying it tightly around yourself, you watched the world around you before looking back to check on Richard. He was deep in conversation with Bilbo, who seemed to be enjoying learning what he could about your world. Richard caught your look and smiled at you a bit.

You smiled back at him before pointing to him and then acting like you were eating to ask him if he was hungry, and he shook his head at you. You nodded before turning, and Richard sighed a bit. Bilbo asked him, throwing him a curious look over his shoulder.

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?”

Richard’s ear went a bit red, and he became shy, nodding.

“Yes, very much so. We’ve been through a lot together in the ten years that we’ve known each other. She’s helped me through many of my endeavors through life.”

Bilbo smiled a bit.

“She seems very selfless.”

“God, very much so that it almost makes me worry that she has no idea how to do anything for herself.”

Richard was half-joking, and Bilbo seemed to pick up on it. Bilbo hummed.

“It’s isn’t too bad of a quality to have. I believe being selfless means that you’re willing to do what many are not.”

Richard asked, his interest piqued.

“And what is that?”

“You are willing to sacrifice for the sake of others…whether for their happiness, stability, whatever it is that they need…you are willing to give it and sacrifice.”

Yes, that really did describe you. Richard smiled lightly at the back of Bilbo’s head before his eyes strayed back to you. You were practicing more with Balin and Bofur, trying to get more practice in before the rain would inevitably come, and it was then that Richard realized he didn’t have anything to cover him from the rain.

“Bilbo, you wouldn’t happen to have anything to shield us from the rain, would you?”

“Um, I don’t know if I have anything big enough for the two of us. Why do you ask?”

“We will be needing it desperately here shortly.”

And then thunder rolled, and down came the rain. For a while the company was silent, simply concentrating on the road as it rained. You were shivering despite being covered with Bofur’s cloak, the cold seeping deeply into the material and your bones. Your teeth were chattering, and Bofur said.

“Goodness, lass, I can hear you chattering from up here!”

You pouted miserably, keeping your wet forehead against his warm back. Dori asked, almost sounding just as miserable as you felt.

“Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

Gandalf sighed and replied.

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

Bilbo asked, looking up from the reigns in his hands.

“Are there any?”

“What?”

“Other wizards?”

The company watched Gandalf with interest while you kept your head against Bofur’s back, having heard Gandalf’s words many of times.

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

Bilbo hummed before asking.

“And who is the fifth?”

Gandalf answered almost proudly.

“Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.”

Bilbo asked, making you grin to yourself.

“Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?”

Gandalf gave Bilbo a look, replying.

“I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

The company became quiet again, and the rain began to lighten up a bit. You looked back at Richard and almost winced. He looked absolutely miserable, sitting behind Bilbo, who was just as drenched as he was. Richard’s hair hung in his face, plastered to his temples and skin. His eyes were squinted, the rain dripping from his eyelashes and irritating his eyes as he stared down at his lap. As if sensing your gaze, Richard looked up, and you smiled at him. Richard gave you a half smile before he looked back down at his lap.

You frowned a bit, tilting your head at him before looking back to the front. The rain began to disappear, the sun starting to peek from the clouds, and you gasped lightly in excitement. Balin looked over and chuckled.

“The sun is a much welcome sight, indeed.”

You pointed to the sun before gesturing with his hands, and Balin showed you the sign for sun. You smiled widely, flipping your hood back and shaking the hair plastered to your face away. When you arrived at the townhouse, Thorin made his call for everyone to make camp, and you jumped down eagerly from Bofur’s horse. You ran your way to Richard, and grabbed his hands. He was freezing! You began to blow hot air on them, and Richard sighed.

“(Y/n), it’s fine…I’m okay.”

You shook your head, taking off Bofur’s cloak and shaking it off before wrapping it around his shoulders. Richard sighed, letting you dote on him, and he almost flushed from the amused looks he was getting from the company. You dragged him over to a dry spot to sit, making a gesture for the word ‘fire’ before beginning to grab any dry sticks and logs you could find. Balin offered.

“Lass, why don’t you drag those on over here. This fire isn’t just for the signed company of Thorin Oakenshield, you know.”

You paused, looking at Balin, and you noticed Thorin, Dwalin, and Gandalf watching you with intense and curious gazes. You looked down at the sticks and logs in your hands. How could you sit with the rest of the company when you knew most of them still did not like you? Sure, Kili and Fili were relatively alright with you. They were curious of your world, but they mostly spoke with Richard, who had the ability to tell them instead of you having to physically touch them.

Bofur and Balin were pretty alright, and you had yet to have a real interaction with Bifur, who had been a quiet spectator to your lessons and correcting you where necessary. That was about it, however. The rest of the company was not keen on your presence, but then again…what were the opinions of some if most were alright with you?

You looked back at Balin before sighing, a small smile coming across your face.

_‘Okay.’_

You signed to him before tugging on Richard’s tunic and beginning to drag the sticks over to where Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur were building the fire pit. Dwalin came over to help, and you looked at him before pointing at him. He raised a brow.

“What is it?”

You pointed to the tattoos before pointing to your mouth.

“Ya want me to tell ya about my ink, eh?”

You nodded, and Dwalin hummed as you both began to drag logs and sticks from the surrounding areas.

“They tell of the history of our people…some are simple tokens and some I’ve got after winnin’ battle!”

He puffed in pride, and you pointed to his hands. He grinned and replied.

“It reads ‘if you can read this, I must be punching you in the face!’”

He laughed loudly, and you giggled soundlessly. Once the firewood was in a pile, you grabbed his hand, startling him. You turned it over before beginning to spell into it.

_‘They make you look very much stronger than you already are. What are the customs for tattoos? Do you only get them if you’ve won in battle or done something great?’_

Dwalin took a moment, obviously not having expected you to freely touch him. Dwalin knew he intimidated you, maybe even scared you, but the fact you so freely grabbed him like you did, it made him wonder if you felt comfortable near him now.

“I appreciate that, lass. Most of the ink we get is indeed done after a great feat. It all depends on what great feat you’ve done. There are even tattoos reserved only for royals.”

Your eyes went wide and you snuck a glance at Thorin before pointing in his direction discreetly. Dwalin snickered a bit and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Don’t tell him I told ya, but I think Thorin’s got a fear of needles.”

“Dwalin, a word.”

Came Thorin’s voice. Dwalin straightened up, clearing his throat before patting your back roughly, almost making you stumble.

“Finish helpin’ the others, lass.”

You nodded and shared a look with Richard before looking over at Thorin, who was giving you a strange look. You tilted your head at him before looking away. Bofur asked you as you came up to him.

“Glad to see you’re all dry now, lass! I’m glad the cloak did you some good!”

You smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand.

_‘I gave it to Richard, if you don’t mind. I didn’t want him to be cold.’_

“That’s quite alright, lass. Sir Richard seems like he needs the cloak more than I or you!”

You both laughed lightly before you finished helping make the fire. You walked back to Richard and smiled at him before ruffling his wet hair.

“Aw, come on, (Y/n).”

Richard swatted at your hand, and you laughed at him before smoothing it back. You grabbed his hand.

_‘Are you hungry?’_

Richard shook his head before letting out a loud sneeze. You blanched before rubbing his cheek gently, feeling how cold his skin was.

_‘We’ll get the fire going as soon as we can. Please hang on for me?’_

Richard’s tension seemed to relax a bit and he nodded, replying to you.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. What about you? Your nose is red.”

You made a face of confusion before crossing your eyes to look at your nose. Richard chuckled and poked your nose.

“Trust me, it's red.”

You stuck your tongue out at him before sitting down beside him, unlacing your boots and slipping your wet feet from them. Turning the boots upside down, water poured from them and you bit your lip a bit before setting them down. You grabbed Richard’s hand again.

_‘You know this is the part where the trolls come in, right?’_

Richard nodded and replied in a hushed tone to you.

“Yes, I remember.”

_‘Will you do me a favor…when the trolls come, please stay out of sight?’_

Richard asked you, giving you a worried look.

“What about you?”

_‘I will stick to the shadows as well.’_

Richard sighed and nodded, still not wanting to come face-to-face with large and disgusting trolls. Faintly, he wondered if they smelled as terrible as they looked. You bit your lip, holding onto Richard’s hand and playing with his fingers while deep in thought, and Richard watched before asking softly.

“What’s on your mind, love?”

You swallowed thickly before spelling into his hand.

_‘I’m going to tell Thorin. If I tell Thorin, then once the trolls come, maybe he will finally have a little bit more faith in us.’_

You bit your lip before continuing.

_‘I know he will not believe me until it has come to pass, but I am going to tell him either way. He needs to see that we truly mean no harm to him or his company.’_

Richard gave you a look.

“Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? There really isn’t any telling how he will react. It’s hard to gauge him now that…that the story is changed with us being here.”

You nodded before kissing Richard’s hand. Getting up, you brushed yourself off. Thorin’s voice ran through the camp, ordering Oin and Gloin to get the fire going, and you gave Richard a nervous smile before you watched Gandalf storm off. You sighed before nervously approaching Thorin. He turned to acknowledge you, and you pointed to your mouth before pointing to him.

_‘Can I talk with you?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEA ARE WELCOME, BLATANT CRITICISM IS NOT. THANK YOU.


	7. Trolls and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, i sneezed like five times rip. I hope this part is alright aslkdjflas;fkdj

“What is it, girl?”

Thorin asked you, giving you a look of distrust. Girl? You scrunched your nose before shaking your head. Nervously, your hand slipped into his own. Thorin tensed immensely, and his blue eyes stilled onto you. His hands were rough from battle and work, and you couldn’t believe how big his hand seemed compared to yours. You froze for a moment, the warmth of his hand seeping into your own, and you gently dragged him a bit away from the company before turning and placing your finger into his palm.

_‘I must tell you something…an event that is to come.’_

Thorin tilted his head lightly in interest.

“And what would that be?”

You gave him a look.

_‘Trolls. There are trolls that will come to steal the ponies. We will be captured and saved, but I must warn you. Please do heed Gandalf’s words. We do not have to go to the Hidden Valley, but at least somewhere a bit farther from this place.’_

Thorin gave you a hard look.

“If you are to try to convince me to seek the help of elves, you will be sorely mistaken.”

You gave him a look, gripping his hand harder.

_‘I am not telling you to seek the help of elves, I am telling you to move away from this spot. This is a vision and event that will come to pass, Thorin. I tell you this because I care about the safety of you and your company. Might I remind you that I am here not to harm you, but to help you succeed in reclaiming Erebor and living through it.’_

He scoffed and took his hand from your own.

“We will see about that, girl.”

You gave him a dirty look before placing your hands on your hips and sighing. Letting your head hang, you took a couple deep breaths for a hand on your shoulder made you look over. Bilbo was beside you, giving you a comforting look.

“Don’t let him get to you, dear.”

Your shoulders sagged, and you grabbed Bilbo’s hand.

_‘How can he not believe me when I tell him that we are here to help him? I sacrificed everything I knew for him and it was all involuntary. I am here against my will…and it seems to have not even crossed his mind. He treats us as if we are the dirt beneath his boot and for what? Because of past grudges he cannot let go of?’_

You shook your head angrily, angry tears filling your eyes, and Bilbo looked startled.

_‘I will not risk Richard or I’s life for the event that is about to come upon us. Please, Bilbo…remember this: you are about to be tested in a test of courage.’_

You cupped his face and gave him a small smile through the tears.

_‘Be the brave hobbit that I know resides in your heart. Thorin’s company will depend on you. I will be back. I need to be alone.’_

Bilbo was at a loss of words as he watched you walk a bit away to sit by yourself, shielded from the questioning gazes of the company. Then, you let the weight of the world fall from your eyes. You couldn’t help but to cry, feeling so damn frustrated and confused and so damn angry. Honest, you knew that Thorin had every right to be suspicious of you and Richard.

You and Richard just randomly popped up into his life, both being claimed to have been sent here for him, and one of them wearing his face. Why would Mahal have mercy upon him now when he never did for the past hundred years? Sure, he had been blessed with life in the Blue Mountains, bringing peace and prosperity to his people, but where was Mahal’s grace when his grandfather was killed, when Smaug attacked Erebor?

Moreover, why were you and Richard even here? Changing Thorin’s fate could change practically everything…and if it changed everything here…what would it change back in your homeworld? You weren’t even guaranteed to live through this…so what was the point? Why send both you and Richard? What was Richard’s purpose here? What was _your_ purpose? You could only hope that Lord Elrond would have answers for you.

And if you told Thorin about how you knew about the trolls once the scene would come…would he even believe you then?

Your shoulders shook with your quiet tears, and a large warm hand on your shoulder made you jolt. Looking up, Richard stood over you, and he softened at the tears on your face.

“Oh, love, come here.”

Richard sat beside you, gathering you up in his arms, and you sobbed silently into his shoulder as he rocked you back and forth, carding his hand through your hair. You held onto him tightly, shoulders shaking as you cried.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. We’re going to be alright.”

Did he really believe that? Richard was honestly unsure of that fact himself, and he whispered.

“I know it’s hard right now, but you have to stay strong. We’re going to be alright.”

You sniffled loudly, shaking your head a bit and grabbed his hand.

_‘It’s strange to me…he is nothing like the Thorin in the books and movies.’_

Richard sighed before offering gently.

“Perhaps it is because he is a real person now…he is his own being who can actually feel things and have real reactions…plus, we are in a unique situation that was never written in the books, are we not?”

You nodded slowly, sniffing again, and Richard sighed, gently wiping your tears away.

“Come on, now. Let’s get something to eat.”

You sighed deeply before shaking your head.

_‘I’m not hungry.’_

“You need to at least eat something. The last time we ate was…probably hours ago. It’s sundown, and Bombur is starting dinner.”

You looked up at Richard, his lips curling up into a friendly smile, and you sighed deeply. Taking his hand, Richard helped you up, and led you back into the general camp. Bilbo gave you a sympathetic smile, and you sighed before grabbing your discarded boots. Tightening the ties, you sighed as you inspected the boots. They were certainly not boots made for walking for miles and miles, but they would last a while if you were careful.

Honestly, you were just trying to distract yourself from looking at Thorin and getting upset and angry all over again, but the temptation to look was becoming a bit hard to resist.

Slowly, you looked up, and you were startled to find Thorin already staring at you. You looked away before turning around in your seat and laying your head on Richard’s shoulder. He leaned into you, looking down at you before sighing. Whatever Thorin had said to you had greatly upset you, and Richard honestly didn’t know how to feel. Richard didn’t think Thorin would react exactly the way that he was, but then again, Richard had never had to portray Thorin in a situation like this nor read about one like this. Richard didn’t know what to expect, but he knew that it certainly wasn’t this.

You weren’t someone who cried easily.

You always wore a smile on your face, always some sort of laughter spilling from your lips. You were someone who brought others up, no matter how terrible you were feeling. Even when Richard was feeling down, you always managed to make him smile or at least feel somewhat better. You wore your heart upon your sleeve and cared about those around you so genuinely, and even when you were hurt by something someone might have said or done, you always kept your head held high.

The fact that Thorin could make you cry so effortlessly didn’t sit well with Richard. Though, you were just as stressed out about the whole switching world thing too…perhaps Thorin was just your tipping point. Richard leaned down a bit and said to you quietly.

“If it’s any consolation to you, I think my ass looks _much_ better than his.”

You snorted, and Richard smiled in satisfaction. You moved your head back to smile at him, and Richard’s smile softened and he said affectionately.

“There’s my girl.”

You rolled your eyes, though your smile never wavered, and you laid your head back down onto his shoulder. You inhaled a bit before moving back again, scratching his beard and then moving your hands to your own face and making a gesture that looked like an explosion.

_‘Your beard is getting fuller.’_

You were trying to indicate. Richard rubbed at his face and hummed.

“It’s getting a bit longer than I would like, but I imagine razors would be hard to come by right now.”

Bofur gave Richard a strange look.

“Why on earth would you ever want to shave it off?”

Richard looked over and replied.

“Well, in our world, hair and beards aren’t held at such a high standard like they are here. We shave our beards and cut our hair when we please.”

Bofur’s eyes widened, and Kili rubbed at his face.

“Huh, it must be nice to live in a world where people won’t judge you for not having a beard.”

You looked at Kili before holding out your hand for him. Kili seemed surprised, staring at your hand, and you smiled lightly at him. Placing his hand in your own, you gently turned his palm upright before spelling to him.

_‘I think you are very handsome even without a beard. Don’t let people, dwarf or not, make you feel inadequate for not having a beard. It doesn’t make you any less of a man…or dwarf?’_

Kili’s ears went red, and he shyly placed his hand over yours, asking.

“Do you really think so?”

You nodded, smiling, and Kili retracted his hands from yours, smiling to himself. Fili stared at his brother before staring at you and then back at Kili, hissing softly.

“Well, go on! What did she say to you?”

“I’m not telling you that!”

“Surely it must have meant something considering you are redder than Bombur’s beard!”

Kili pushed Fili, and they began to get into a wrestling match.

“Enough! Both of you, take your antics to the ponies and keep watch over them!”

Thorin ordered. The brothers stood up, sighing before replying glumly.

“Yes, Uncle.”

They walked off to the ponies, and the sun began to fall beneath the horizon. You could feel yourself becoming nervous, and Richard knocked his knee against your own. You gave him a look, and Bombur announced that dinner was ready. Bofur began helping with filling bowls, and when everyone was accounted for, he turned to you and Richard.

“Well, come on! Food goes quick with this company!”

You blinked before gathering Richard’s bowl and your bowl, which had been packed in the bag that Bilbo had packed for you both. Holding them out, Bofur filled them before you handed Richard his fill. As you both ate, you both became incredibly tense when Bilbo left with the two bowls for Fili and Kili, not ready for the event that was about to happen. A few moments later, Fili and Kili ran into the camp, screaming loudly.

“Trolls!”

The dwarves stood.

“What?”

“Trolls! Trolls took the ponies! They’ve got Bilbo!”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he ordered.

“Up, up! Gather your weapons!”

The dwarves sprang into action, and you stood. Thorin, however, whipped to you and pointed.

“You will stay here.”

You gawked at him and Thorin hissed to you.

“You will only slow us down! Stay here and watch the camp!”

Before you could even gesture at him, he had already run off with the other dwarves for Bilbo and the ponies. You clenched your fist before picking up a rock and chucking it in the direction that Thorin had run off into. Richard sighed and said.

“We can’t go after Bilbo like they can, (Y/n). We don’t know how to fight or anything.”

You gave him a look and shook your head.

_‘But we can’t just sit around and wait either. Things have already changed, Richard. How do we know that this won’t change either?’_

Richard grabbed your hand and coaxed you.

“(Y/n), things are going to be okay. Gandalf is going to come back and Bilbo will be alright, just like it was in the book.”

You could hear the yells of the dwarves and flinched, gripping his hand tightly as you closed your eyes and shook your head.

_‘I don’t care. I need to try.’_

You took your hand from Richard’s as he yelled out your name and darted into the direction that the dwarves had disappeared off into. When you arrived into the camp, the dwarves were being shoved into bags. In the distraction of the dwarves, you located the ponies and the dropped weapons of the dwarves. Hiding behind a large tree trunk, you waited until they were all in their sacks and the trolls having sat to look on at them.

“Don’t bother cooking them. Let’s just sit on them and squash them into jelly.”

One of the trolls said. The cook shook his head and replied.

“They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.”

As they stayed distracted, Nori making a comment, you began to silently move to the pile of weapons that had been discarded. Oin and Gloin began to yell at the trolls, and the dwarves being spit-roasted began to get angry as well. Bilbo glanced over in your direction and he did a double-take when he saw you.

“(Y/n)?”

You held a finger to your lips, keeping your eyes on the trolls, and Thorin snapped his head in your direction. He growled lowly to himself.

“Girl…”

Grabbing the first weapon that was closest to you, which happened to be Thorin’s sword, you slowly slunk back into the shadows. Bilbo then stood up.

“Wait! You are making a _terrible_ mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU LIKED THIS PART, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED, BLATANT CRITICISM IS NOT.


	8. Blades of Gondolin and Radagast the Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop oop oop plotline is revealed MORE PLOTLINE REVEALED REEEEEEEE

As Bilbo began to talk to the trolls, you snuck to where the ponies were. They were neighing and prancing nervously, and you gently rubbed the neck of one of the ponies, calming it down. Thorin was watching intently as you calmed the ponies before discreetly beginning to cut the ropes.

Slowly, you began to coax the ponies to you, clicking your tongue as discreetly as you could. You patted the skin of Thorin’s pony, laying your forehead against hers and you breathed out to it without trying to actually speak and render yourself vulnerable.

“Lead…safe…”

When the ponies finally fled back to where Richard was, you rushed to a nearby tree, and that was when one of the trolls noticed the ponies were gone.

“Wha..! Bert, Bert! The ‘orses ‘scaped!”

“You let them all go?!”

“It wasn’t me!”

Bert hit the troll in the head with the ladle, and he growled deeply.

“You half-wit! Now we’re gonna have to cook all the dwarves and the flurbubahobbit!”

Gandalf came beside you, making you jump, and he whispered to you.

“The dawn will turn them to stone. Keep them occupied!”

You blanched. What the fuck were you supposed to do? Looking down at the ground, you tried to get an idea of what to do before getting an idea. Grabbing a rock, you put it into your pocket before beginning to climb the tree as high as you could go without getting seen. You set Thorin’s sword down before throwing it harshly to the ground below you.

“What was that?”

Bert looked up. The vested one exclaimed.

“Maybe there’s more!”

“Go check it out!”

“You go check it out! You’ve been stirrin’ long enough!”

Bert slapped Tom with the ladle.

“Go check it out. You’re the one who lost the horses, so you go do it!”

Tom grumbled and got up, and you ducked behind the trunk of the tree. Thorin’s sword felt a bit heavy in your grip as you lifted it, and Tom looked at the bottom of the tree.

“I ain’t seein’ nothin’!”

You dropped down onto him, slamming the sword into his head, and he stumbled back while Bert and the other troll immediately yelled. Tom began to fall, and you slipped the bloodied sword out of Tom’s head as he crashed into the fire and made the dwarves being spitroasted roll from the fire. You jumped down, skidding a bit, and you lifted the sword immediately as you kept your eyes on the other two.

“Where did this one come from?”

“Can we eat it too?!”

“It killed Tom!”

The trolls stood angrily, and it was then that you noticed how big they actually were. Bert began to approach you, and you raised Thorin’s sword. Granted, you didn’t know how to use a sword…

But you did know how to use a bat.

Placing your other hand on the hilt, you held it like a bat, and when Bert came at you, you took a swing, cutting deep into his hand. Bert yelled out, and you immediately slid between his legs.

“Come on, Lady (Y/n)!”

Kili cheered you on. The other dwarves began to cheer for you as well. Just as Bert came at you again, Gandalf appeared, yelling loudly and catching the trolls attentions.

“The dawn will take you all!”

Bert growled out.

“Who’s that?”

“No idea…can we eat him too?”

Gandalf slammed his staff on the rock he was on, and the sunlight came through. In no time, the trolls, even Tom, were all turned to stone. You panted a bit, letting Thorin’s sword drop to the ground, and Gandalf patted your back.

“Not bad for a first battle, dear.”

You waved your hand at him, shaking your head. Grabbing his hand, you replied to him as the dwarves began to come out of their binds.

_‘It wasn’t a true battle. Besides, I didn’t do much…not as much as Bilbo did.’_

“Because of you, we still have the ponies….we will not lose time as we would have had the horses been lost to us.”

You shook your head a bit before pointing to the direction where Richard had been left. Gandalf nodded, but before you could leave, Bilbo ran up to you, hands on his knees.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

You gave him a look, highly amused.

“You…You could have been hurt or worse!”

You patted Bilbo’s head gently, and a voice behind you made you freeze.

“The hobbit is right. You were reckless!”

You turned and glared at Thorin. Gandalf let out a sigh as Thorin hissed.

“You should have stayed at camp like I told you!”

You rolled your eyes before flipping him your middle finger and walking to the camp where the ponies were, Thorin’s silence making you feel as though you had won this argument this time. Richard’s shoulders dropped in relief when he saw you, and he asked you, immediately beginning to look you over.

“Are you alright? You weren’t hurt, were you?”

You shook your head before pointing behind you.

_‘No, I wasn’t. I think I managed to kill one of them, though…which was pretty fun.’_

Richard shook his head, and he turned to the ponies that were littered all over the camp.

“I was shocked when I saw the ponies. How did you manage to save all of them?”

_‘I took Thorin’s sword and cut through the ropes…comforted them and pushed them back in the direction of the camp. I think Thorin’s horse is just as smart as him…but much less of an asshole.’_

Richard smiled before kissing your forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re alright, but never ever do that again.”

Bilbo came through the trees, holding a finger up.

“Exactly! Never again! Goodness, the moment I saw you drop down onto the trolls head, I swear I saw Yavanna!”

You giggled and Bilbo shook his head. The rest of the dwarves came back to the camp, and when Thorin saw all the ponies, he swallowed thickly. Gandalf gave him a look, and Thorin shook his head. You simply rolled your eyes.

“Pack up the camp. These trolls couldn’t have traveled here during daylight.”

You packed up what you could and jumped onto Bilbo’s pony behind him. In no time, the company was moving, approaching the troll cave. Jumping off the backs of the ponies, the dwarves approached the hoard, and you gagged from the smell. Covering your nose, you entered the hoard and your eyes widened.

Gold and weapons, chests and trinkets littered the cave, and you gagged again from the stench. Covering your mouth, Richard made a face.

“Jesus Christ…what even is that smell?”

You made another face again, and knelt down to the ground, picking up a piece of gold. It was heavy and smooth within your fingers, and you grabbed a handful, putting it into your pockets. You handed some to Richard, who shook his head as he pocketed the gold pieces.

“What are we taking these for?”

_‘We’ll have to stop into a town soon for more supplies. We’ve run extremely low. We’ll use these to buy new clothes and supplies for the road.’_

Richard nodded, and you grabbed a pouch and the bowl from your bag, scooping up gold until your bowl was filled and your pouch was bulging. Tying the pouch, you emptied the bowl of gold into the pockets of the bag. Walking back inside, you came to Richard’s side, tucking yourself into it. Richard looked down at you before looking back at the company, watching as Thorin picked up Orcrist.

“These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age.”

Gandalf said. Thorin looked at his sword in disgust, and Gandalf said to the dwarf king when Thorin went to throw Orcrist back.

“You could not wish for a finer blade.”

You sighed lightly before looking around the hoard. Thorin shook his head and said.

“Let’s get out of this foul place. Come on, let’s go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!”

He walked out, and just as you were about to exit, Gandalf called your name.

“Lady (Y/n), wait just a minute.”

You turned, Richard looking back at Gandalf as well, and Gandalf handed you a sword.

“This is a sword forged from Gondolin as well.”

The sword was a long sword, beautifully forged. The hilt was spiraled, a dusty gem on the end of the sword. You unsheathed the sword, holding it firmly in your hand, and you found that it was a fairly light sword. There was an inscription on the inside of the blade, and you pointed to it. Gandalf hummed as he leaned down.

“Hm, this is very ancient elvish.”

You pointed to him, pointing to your mouth and then his.

“Oh no, dear. I’m afraid I can’t read this. Much of my ancient elvish has left me.”

You gave him a look, and Gandalf chuckled before handing a second blade to Richard.

“I understand you both don’t know how to use these blades, but having the ability to protect yourself with a weapon is a much better gamble than a fight with nothing.”

Richard took the sword carefully, shaking his head.

“But being able to know how to use it would be much better than wildly swinging it around and praying you hit something.”

Gandalf nodded before picking up Stinger.

“Aye, Richard. That is true. However, swordsmanship is a skill that can be learned.”

Gandalf walked out, and you looked at Richard before bumping your hip against his and then walking to the ponies.

“Do you think I’ll have to use this at all?”

Richard asked you as you both got to the ponies. You shrugged before grabbing his hand.

_‘Only time is gonna tell. Are you willing to use it should the time come?’_

Richard bit his lip and shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

You patted his shoulder before Thorin’s head shot up.

“Something’s coming!”

“Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.”

You jumped upon Bilbo’s pony, Bilbo wasting no time nor complaints as he jumped behind you and held on for dear life as you snapped the reigns. Myrtle immediately took off, and you kept low to the pony as you followed Thorin. After a couple minutes of riding, Radagast the Brown appeared.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

Gandalf seemed surprised, almost gasping.

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?”

Radagast was nervous as he replied.

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

Gandalf looked at Radagast, tilting his head a bit, and you shared a look with Richard.

“Yes?

Radagast became lost for words, trying to think of what he was going to say.

“Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue.”

Radagast curled his tongue and then widened his eyes.

“Oh, it’s not a thought at all; it’s a silly old...”

Gandalf huffed and then reached into the brown wizard’s mouth, pulling out a stick bug.

“-stick insect!”

You audibly gagged, making Richard chuckle and Bilbo give you a look.

“Are you alright?”

You made a face of disgust as the stick bug fell to the floor.

_‘That was almost just as disgusting as the bird poop on his face.’_

Bilbo snorted, and you shook your head, patting Myrtal’s mane. Radagast suddenly looked at you, and you froze when he said to you, pointing to you and then Richard.

"There is...a very ancient magic running through her veins...his as well."

You clenched your jaw, and Gandalf looked at you in interest before saying to Radagast.

"You can feel the Valar have placed their claim upon this woman and man, can you not?"

Radagast nodded, and you swallowed thickly. Radagast approached you and Richard, giving you both interested looks.

"Oh, yes....a long and ancient claim....much stronger than we could ever have imagined."

Gandalf hummed before taking Radagast by the shoulder, and you stared on in shock as they went. You couldn't move, couldn't even think...what had he meant by that? As Gandalf and Radagast went off to talk, you swallowed before you sighed impatiently, jumping off the pony. The company seemed to agree with the idea, and they all jumped off as well, stretching their legs.

Sighing again, you turned to the wizards before you suddenly felt that this was familiar. They continued to talk, and you suddenly remembered that a pack of wargs and orcs were about to attack. Forgetting that you couldn’t speak without consequence, you yelled out.

“Thorin! Orcs!”

The company spun their heads at you, and you let out a soundless scream, clutching at your throat in pain. Thorin’s eyes zeroed in on the rune glowing around your neck, watching as you clawed at your throat in extreme pain, and he shot his head up when the sound of a wolf howling carried through the wind. Bilbo shook his head to clear his shock from your voice, and he asked.

“Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?”

Bofur replied, eyes wide as he looked around.

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.”

You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand and you slowly turned only for a warg to jump at you. You shrieked and kicked it in the face, falling back as it jumped upon you, your throat like fire once more. Thorin’s sword sliced through the warg, killing it, and you scrambled up, unsheathing your sword before clutching your throat.

Kili dispatched another warg that attacked from the side, and you ran to Richard, holding onto him tightly as the warg got back up and growled at you. You hissed at it back, and just before it could charge at you, Dwalin killed it. Thorin exclaimed.

“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

“Orc pack?”

In the midst of the warg attack, the ponies had bolted, and you ran a hand through your hair in stress. Your heart was racing intensely, and Gandalf glared at Thorin.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

“No one.”

Gandalf shook his head, pressing to Thorin.

“Who did you tell?”

“No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?”

Gandalf looked gravely on at Thorin, and he stated.

“You are being hunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS PART, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME, BLATANT CRITICISM IS NOT.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME <3


End file.
